The Brotherhood of Bayville's Dimentional Boogie
by Unassailable Heart
Summary: The Brotherhood mess around with one of Magneto's machines, and end up meeting themselves. Several times. Also, the X-Babies, Superheros they've never heard of, and 3D! Sake of the Sake universe (Mostly). ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Don't touch anything. I mean it, now," Rogue growled at Toad.

"Hey, it's no fair we had to skip lunch to come out here and find some weird machine for Magneto. I'm a growing kid! I need protein!" Toad protested.

"I agree with Rogue," said Pietro.

"Big surprise," muttered Lance.

"The stuff down here is weird. Touching the wrong thing could make us, I don't know, grow fur or something." added the speedster.

"Well, it works for blue boy," Toad said, jabbing a big red button on a remote. There was a low buzz. _"Four life signs detected._ Scanning _. Prepare for transportation."_

"What?"

"Oh, Sh-"

 _ **Fizzzz BAM!**_

There was a bright flash of light, and a feeling like their stomachs had all been pulled out, turned inside out, and then violently shoved back in.

Rogue opened her eyes to see- the Brotherhood.

Well, _a_ Brotherhood. There was Pietro (in green, not blue), and a dreadlocked Toad, hiding behind a chair. Blob, still hugely fat, but wearing a rather revealing black leotard. Lance was in the corner, with a mustache, and there was a white skinned girl with a black spot over one eye.

And there was a Rogue. Different hair style and clothes, but still her.

"Whoa," said Pietro.

"Where are we?" asked Lance.

"Urk, where's the bathroom?" asked Toad, looking greener than normal.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" asked the spotted girl, pulling a gun out of her thigh holster and aiming it at them.

Pietro coughed. "We're the Brotherhood of Bayville. Who are you?"

The other Toad jumped onto the chair he had been hiding behind. "Hey, we asked first!"

Lance stepped forwards. "And we answered. Now it's your turn."

Other Pietro snickered. " We're the Brotherhood of Mutants. Nice accent you got there, Dom."

"Did you just call me dumb?"

Other Lance stepped forwards. "I am Dominic Petros. Also known as Avalanche," he said in a heavy Greek accent.

"Oookay, accent. That's a little weird." Lance muttered.

"So what's going on?" Other Rogue asked, sharing the southern accent her counterpart spoke in.

"Well, that thing looks a lot like a prototype for a dimensional transporter Magneto once built," said Other Pietro. "You guys must be alternate universe versions of us."

"Why can't you be alternate versions of _us_?" Toad asked.

"Because we were here first. You guys are all kids and we're adults. Seriously, you'd think there'd be at least one Mort that was born with common sense…" Other Pietro said.

"Hey!"

"Well, I guess that would make sense. You know what doesn't though?" Pietro sped over to the older speedster. "Your costume. What's up with the collar? What is this, the seventies?"

Other Pietro scoffed. "As if your shoulder pads are better."

Spotted girl sighed. "Alright ladies, you're both pretty. Now how do we get rid of you?"

"Who are you? You're not in our Brotherhood, I'm sad to say," Pietro said, raising his eyebrows. Other Pietro coughed and waved his hand in front of his neck.

Spots spun the barrel of her gun. "The name's Domino. I'm the luckiest person in the room. I never miss. And before you try to flirt with me, short stuff, why don't you ask our fearless leader for some tips?"

"Don't do it. She can hit _anywhere_ with _anything_!"

For a moment, it looked like Pietro was going to continue, but then he took a step back.

Domino slipped her gun back in its holster. "Good choice."

"So how is it in your world?" Other Rogue asked.

"Pretty ok. I mean, no one really knows about mutants. I have to tell people I have a skin disease."

Other Rogue nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I used to tell people that, before the X-Men found me."

"You were with the X-men? But they're mutant hunters!" Rogue said.

"What? No they're not, they run a school! Or did, until it exploded…" Other Rogue said.

"The X-Mansion exploded? What happened?" Lance asked.

"Someone probably hit the self destruct button." Pietro said.

"Don't be an idiot. What school has a self destruct button?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"You guys have seen the secret basement of our school, right?" Rogue said.

"I can see the back of my head!" Toad said, hopping around Other Toad.

Rogue glared at him. "Stop fooling around and-"

"No, no, he's got a point." Pietro said. "We've just met ourselves, and all we've done it talk! Here's a chance to answer so many questions that otherwise, might have puzzled us our entire lives!"

"Like what?" Other Rogue asked.

"Don't encourage him!" whispered Lance.

Pietro zoomed over and grabbed the Rogues gloved hands. "What would happen if you two touched?"

Then over to the Toads. "Could the both of you, working together, actually stand a chance in a fight?"

He sped over and rapped his knuckles against Dominic's head. "is bad hair just an Avalanche thing?"

He was halfway to Blob when Other Pietro stuck out his foot and tripped him up.

 **WHAM!**

"There goes our last undamaged wall," Domino said.

"You're missing the most important question," Other Pietro said as Pietro stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Other Pietro grinned. "Who is faster?"

Pietro smirked back. "Ooh, sounds like a challenge. Readysetgo!"

There was a gust of wind, a sonic boom, some shattered windows, and they were gone.

"Oh, come on!" Lance groaned, walking out the door. Both Brotherhoods exchanged looks before following him out.

Dominic caught up to him. "So. Do you have a jeep in your world too?"

Wolverine walked along the side walk, trying not to attract attention. As soon as no one was looking, he ducked into an ally. Hank was working on something and he made Wolverine pickup some chemical for him. He hadn't run into any Mardies yet, and didn't want to. The sooner he got back to the mansion the better.

 **ZOOM!**

Wolverine was knocked over by two white streaks. "Ow…"

"Dude! Its wolverine!" Said a kid. A white haired kid. A white haired kid wearing blue spandex with a white lightning bolt down the center. _Oh no…_

"Hey, get away from that! Do you want to catch rabies?"

"Hilarious, Quicksilver," Wolverine growled, staggering to his feet. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Wow, his voice is much deeper and scarier here," Mini Quicksilver said.

"It's Brotherhood business. Go back to whatever you were doing."

"Fat chance," Wolverine pointed at the smaller speedster. He smelled like Quicksilver, but more….high school. "Who's he?"

"I'm part of an interdimensional accident. Alternate version of this Quicksilver! But better." The kid said. "Hey, that reminds me. Is my dad still a jerk here?"

"Does Toad make slime?"

Wolverine heard some yelling, and the sound of squealing tires. Suddenly a jeep pulled into the ally, missing the Quicksilvers, and hitting Wolverine. "Ow…"

"There you guys are!" Toad said.

"We've been all over, looking for you!" added- Toad? A different Toad. A younger one. Wait a sec, there was a younger (and in the case of Rogue, more Goth) version of most of the Brotherhood.

"I'm hallucinating. This chemical must be a drug. There is no way there are two of them," Wolverine tried to convince himself, backing up out of the ally where he made for home.

"This has been fun," Domino said, in a voice that implied the opposite. "But we should get you back to your world. The conversations between alternate selves are getting strange."

"Do you ever get small white spots on zucchini? Are those ok?" Lance was asking Dominic.

Toad hopped over to Pietro. "Did you know Lance gardened?"

"I like your nail polish," Other Rogue told Rogue.

"Really? I've been told its a little dark for my skin tone…"

"Who's faster?" Blob asked.

"I am!" said both Pietros.

"I've often considered my retirement. I think I'll open a café," Dominic admitted.

"This day cannot get any weirder," Domino said. "Ok, listen! You people need to go home. We don't know what sort of effects having two Brotherhoods in one world will have."

"She's got a point," Lance said

"Dudes, how are we gonna get back?" Toad asked.

"Use the transporter." Other Pietro said.

"How do we know we'll end up in our universe?" Pietro asked.

"You don't. But really, how many more Brotherhoods can there be?"

"True. Let's try it."

The Brotherhood stood close together.

"Bye guys! Wreak mutant havoc in your world, ok?" Other Toad said.

"We will," Toad assured him.

"Ready?" Pietro asked, and everyone nodded. "Ok then!" He pushed the button.

" _Four life signs logged. Scanning. Transporting now."_

"I'll see you in my world, sweetheart!" Pietro called at Domino.

There was a flash, and then they were gone.

Domino walked over to Pietro, and punched his arm.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

"Well, you're close enough."

" _Transportation complete. Reality- unknown."_

"Ugh. Did we make it?" Lance asked, pulling himself off the ground.

Pietro simply pointed.

"Oh, that's definitely a no."

 **Well, here it is, X-Men Evolution meets Wolverine and the X-Men! Up next, Pietro gives Mags a hug, Rogue and Sugah have girl talk, and Toad and Cyke talk about talking.**

 **Send in any places you want the Brotherhood to visit, and they'll be taken under consideration!**

 **~SteampunkGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey True Believers! Sorry about the super long wait for the next chapter, but first I was studying, then I was sick, then I went on vacation, and now, I have a bad case of writers block!**

 **But I shall give you something to read. With some help from you. The Brotherhood is now accepting questions!**

 **Ask any question you want (Barring M rated ones, those will not be answered, so don't send them), addressed to the whole Brotherhood, or one specific member, send them to me in a PM or a review, and the Brotherhood will answer them.**

 **The chapter will be out by the 10th, so send them in before then.**

 **~SteampunkGirl**


End file.
